Haruhi's Plan
by EmoAnimeFreak2121
Summary: Haruhi is tired of the twins always bothering her. So one day when they ask her on a date. Instead of saying no to them. Haruhi thinks of a plan and tells them yes. Hoping that they wouldn't go along with it. Will her plan work? Or will her own plan back fire on he. ONE-SHOT! Please R


**I thought it would be a good idea to write about Haruhi switching the tables around. With how Hikaru and Kaoru always are bothering her all the time, and what would happen if she went along with it. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R One-shot! **

It was a beautiful day and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Life at Ouran Academy was being peaceful for once, until a certain set of twins came along.

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru said

"Come here, we have something to ask you!" Kaoru said

She sighed, not wanting to know what the twins wanted from her this time.

"Yeah, what do you guys want this time?" Haruhi asked

"Well we were wondering." Hikaru started

"If maybe you would want." Kaoru finished

"To go out on a date with us?" They said together

Haruhi figured they were going to ask her that mostly, because they have been asking her that for a whole week now. Each time Haruhi had always said no, but they would never drop the subject. So today Haruhi decided that she would turn the tables on the devil twins and see what they would do with her answer today.

"Sure, I would love that." Haruhi said with a smile

"Oh come on Ha.." Hikaru stopped talking as he looked at Haruhi in shock

"Wait did I here you right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked

"Did you say you would go out with us on a date?" Kaoru asked

Haruhi nodded at them "Yes, that's what I said." Haruhi said with a bigger smile on her face

Before the twins could say anything further, Tamaki ran up to them.

"Haruhi! You can't be serious! Why would you want to go out with them on a date?!" Tamaki asked while his hands were on her shoulders

"Senpai would you just calm down already. I'm tired of them always asking me the same thing over and over again. So I decided that I would just agree with it for once." Haruhi said with a heavy sigh and then she turned around and looked back at the twins

"So guys when is our date going to be?" Haruhi asked with a grin on her face

"Oh, well…um." Hikaru said not knowing what to say

"We will um, have to get back to you on that." Kaoru said sounding confused

Haruhi just smile at the thought of finally stopping the twins from their own game. She was hoping after this, that maybe the twins would finally just leave her alone and she wouldn't have to worry about them always bothering her all the time.

The day continued as it always did and when the club ended everyone went home. There wasn't any more of the twin's antics and Haruhi was very happy with herself. She believed that she would finally get a break from the twins and life would finally be a little normal.

_If only she knew what she had started?_

**The Next day at the club**

"Hey Haruhi there you are." Hikaru said

"Yeah we have been looking for you all day." Kaoru said

"Sorry guys I had things today so I wasn't in class." Haruhi said

The twins smiled at her, who made Haruhi, feel very nervous.

"Well we were wondering." Hikaru started

"If we could pick you up at two pm on Saturday." Kaoru finished

"Um what are you talking about?" Haruhi said sounding very worried now

"For our date silly" They said together

At that moment Haruhi's life came crashing down around her. She had thought that the twins were just joking about the date. Sadly though she had been very wrong and now she had to go on a date with not just one twin, but both of them.

Haruhi sighed "Yeah Saturday at 2 would be fine." Haruhi said in defeat

"WHAT! NO HARUHI YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH THOSE DEVIL TWINS!" Tamaki said yelling at her

"DADDY WONT ALLOWS THIS TO HAPPEN!" Tamaki said almost in tears

"Senpai would you please stop yelling in my ear! I'm the one who agreed to this, so now I have no choice in the matter. So please will you just shut up about it." Haruhi said sounding very annoyed

Haruhi spent the rest of the day listing to Tamaki complain about how he wouldn't let his "little girl" to go on a date with the devil twins. Hikaru and Kaoru also wouldn't stop talking about what they should do on the date. Asking where they should go and how long they should make the date go on, Haruhi would just nod and go along with whatever they said and just tried to get through the rest of the day. Tomorrow was going to be a very long and interesting day; Haruhi didn't want to think about what was going to happen on the date. She had to admit that going out on a date with them would be interesting and that a little part of her liked the idea. Though it wasn't the twins who she would rather go on a date with, but decided that she would just give it a try and hope for the best.

**The next day, Saturday**

Haruhi had woken up early to get her chores done. That way she would have enough time to get ready for her date with the twins. The twins had dropped off or rather one of their maids had dropped off a package for Haruhi at some godly hour in the morning. It had a dress in it with a note saying that she was supposed to wear the dress on their date today. Haruhi took the dress out of its bag and gave it a look over. It was about knee high and had spaghetti straps; it was a gray color and had roses all over it. It wasn't girly, but very feminine and she had to admit that it was a beautiful dress. She finished her chores and went into the bathroom, took a shower and started to get ready. Haruhi even put on a little makeup to go with her dress, trying really had to make it look good. She took a final look at herself in the mirror when there was a knock at her front door.

She sighed "Time to get this over with." She said to herself

Haruhi opened the door and there stood both the twins. They were dressed both in dark blue jeans and they had the same type of shirt on, but different colors. Hikaru was wearing the red shirt and Kaoru was wearing the orange one. When the boys saw how Haruhi looked with the dress on and with her makeup done. Their faces turned bright red at how beautiful she looked and it wasn't until Haruhi said something that they snapped out of their trans.

"Um, guys hello? Is everything ok?" Haruhi asked waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Oh yeah everything is fine Haruhi." Hikaru said

"Yeah, you just look really beautiful in that dress." Kaoru said

This time it was Haruhi's turn for her face to turn bright red.

"Well shall we get going then?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah we have reservations at one of our favorite restaurants." Kaoru said

With that Haruhi locked up her apartment and her and the twins got into the twins limo and drove off.

Of course what they hadn't realized that they were being followed or they did realize it and didn't care.

They arrived at the restaurant and were taken to their seats. The restaurant was beautiful, with stained glass windows, a fire place, and just had a very warm and welcoming feeling to it. They sat down at their table; Haruhi was in the middle of the twins. They ordered their food and talked while they were waiting, mean while at the other end of the restaurant. There was four teens dressed up in disguises and were watching the three at the other end of the restaurant.

"Haruhi looks so cute! It's not far that they get to be on a date with her!" Tamaki said whining

"Tamaki keep it down or they will hear us." Kyoya said

Honey was busy eating his cake and Mori was just sitting there.

"I know, but why would Haruhi go along with them on a date? I don't understand why she would even be interested in those two." Tamaki said still whining

"I still can't believe that you haven't figured it out yet, but then again you are an idiot." Kyoya said fixing his glasses on his face

"What are you talking about Kyoya?" Tamaki asked sounding confused

"Well the reason why Haruhi went along with them on this date is, because she was hoping they were joking. Or at least that's what her father told me when I called him to give him the heads up on the date." Kyoya said with a smile

"Wait, so Haruhi doesn't really want to be on this date?" Tamaki asked sounding hopeful

"Well from the looks of it, I think she is enjoying herself a little bit, but then again I could be wrong." Kyoya said looking at the three

Tamaki looked at the three teens and was staring at Haruhi. She was smiling and laughing along with those devil twins. Tamaki knew that she was having fun, but what worried him was if Haruhi would have too much fun and would end up liking one of them. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he just put it in the back of his head and tried not to think about it.

Back over at the table with the three teens, they had finally gotten their food and started eating. "So Haruhi are you having a fun time?" Hikaru asked

"See we told you going on a date with us wouldn't be that bad." Kaoru said

"I am having a wonderful time and your right; I guess I should have said yes to you two earlier." Haruhi said with a smile

"So Haruhi what would you like to do?" Hikaru said

"After we are done eating here?" Kaoru said

"Um, well I'm not sure I guess. Why don't you guys pick, I'm sure that it will be fun either way." Haruhi said finishing up her meal

The twins looked at each other and were grinning. This made Haruhi feel like that maybe she should have chosen were to go next.

They were all done with their meal, the twins paid the bill and they got up and walked back to the twin's limo.

"So um where are we going next?" Haruhi asked nervously

"Well you see Haruhi." Hikaru started

"It's a surprise." Kaoru finished

Haruhi sighed not wanting to even know what was going to happen next, as they drove away.

The rest of the group left the restaurant as well and followed the twin's limo to their next place.

They had gotten to their next place on the twin's list. Haruhi's mouth dropped wide open when she stepped out of the limo. The twins had taken her to an indoor ice rink. They walked in and they were the only ones there. The twins wanted it to just be the three of them, so they rented the rink out for a few hours.

"Um how can I skate with a dress on guys?" Haruhi asked looking at her dress

"Oh don't worry about that Haruhi." Hikaru said

"We brought you a change of clothes." Kaoru said

They handed her a bag of clothes to change in and Haruhi went into the bathroom to change. Haruhi finished changing and came out to the waiting twins.

Haruhi was dressed in long dark blue pants and a long sleeve shirt with roses on it.

They laced up their skates and walk towards the ice.

"Hey guys, um I've never ice skated before." Haruhi said looking at the ice

"Don't worry Haruhi." Hikaru said taking her right hand

"We will help you." Kaoru said taking her left hand

Haruhi nodded holding onto the twin's hands tightly hoping that she wouldn't fall as they walked onto the ice. Haruhi almost fell a couple of times, but both boys held on to her.

"See Haruhi isn't this fun?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah before you know it you will be skating all by yourself." Kaoru said

"Yeah, but can you guys help me a little longer? I'm getting the hang of it I think, but I can tell that I still need some help." Haruhi said as they skated around the rink

Meanwhile the four spies were keeping an eye on the group on the ice.

"If those shady twins let Haruhi fall and she gets hurt. Then so help me I'll never let them forget it." Tamaki said as he watched the twins try and help Haruhi stay balanced

The three continued skating and Haruhi was getting better at it. She would skate from Hikaru and then back to Kaoru. They were twirling her around and it almost looked like they were dancing, but on the ice. When they decide that they were tired, they took off their skates and headed back to the limo. With the others following in secret and got into their own limo. The date was over and the twins took Haruhi home.

"Hey guys thanks for the fun day." Haruhi said smiling

"No problem Haruhi." They both said

"So how do you think the boss took today?" Hikaru asked his brother

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he will be in a bad mood tomorrow." Kaoru said

Haruhi looked at the twins with a confused look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked both of them

"I'm surprised that you didn't noticed Haruhi" Hikaru said

"Tamaki and the rest of the group have been following us this whole time." Kaoru said

"What? Really? Why would they be following us?" Haruhi asked sounding surprised

Both the twins shook their heads.

"We have no idea, but maybe he's jealous." They said together

"Why would he be jealous?" Haruhi asked still sounding confused

"Don't worry about it Haruhi." Hikaru said

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough." Kaoru said

After that being said, they arrived at Haruhi's place and they got out of the limo

"Well we will see you on Monday Haruhi." Hikaru said smiling

"Yeah, maybe we can do this again sometime." Kaoru said matching his brother's smile

Haruhi smiled back at the twins and walked over to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again guys, and I think I know what you were trying to tell me before. I'll see both of you on Monday, have a nice weekend." Haruhi said to two blushing twins has she waved bye to both of them and walked into her apartment.

The twins got back into their limo and headed home, with big grins on their faces.

On the other hand Tamaki had seen what Haruhi had done and was completely heart broken. He felt as if his fears had been answered and now he had lost Haruhi to those twin devils. They rest of the group had already gone home and had left Tamaki to himself to see the scene he had just seen.

He was about to leave when his cellphone rang, it was Haruhi.

"Yes, Haruhi um what is it?" Tamaki asked nervously

"Senpai would you please come over? I have something that I want to talk to you about." Haruhi said

"Oh um yeah sure Haruhi I'll be right over." Tamaki said hanging up his phone

Tamaki had gotten to Haruhi's front door and was about to knock on it when Haruhi opened the door.

"Hi Senpai, come in." Haruhi said smiling

"Tamaki smiled back and walked into Haruhi's apartment

"So Senpai I know that you and the others were following me, Hikaru and Kaoru today on our date." Haruhi said still smiling at Tamaki

Tamaki's face turned red and he couldn't find the words to respond to her.

"I didn't get it at first, but then the twins said something to me that made me think. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel the same way about you that you feel about me Senpai." Haruhi said as her face now turned red

Tamaki was taken back; he didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at Haruhi and then his body moved without him telling it to. He moved towards Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

"Oh Haruhi I don't even know where to start. I'm glad that you feel the same way, when I saw you give the twins a kiss. I thought you had fallen for either one of them. I'm so relieved now after hearing those words coming out of your sweet mouth. That you don't feel that way about them, like I thought you did." Tamaki said as he pulled away from Haruhi.

"I gave them a kiss, because I was thanking them for opening my eyes to how I really feel." Haruhi said smiling and blushing at Tamaki

With that Tamaki bent down so he could give Haruhi a soft kiss on her lips. Haruhi was surprised at first, but then kissed him back.

"Haruhi I love you." Tamaki said stopping the kiss

"I love you too Senpai." Haruhi said

"Please call me Tamaki." Tamaki said with a smile

Haruhi smiled back

"All right Tamaki, I think I can do that."

With that Haruhi kissed Tamaki this time. Who knew that going out with a date with someone, would open your eyes to how you really care about someone else.

"I should have gone one a date with those two, much sooner." Haruhi said to herself while she was kissing Tamaki

_Much sooner_

**The end**

**So what do you all think about the story? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R on your thoughts about it, thank you! **


End file.
